


and this world tonight is mine

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [4]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, More Joy Day, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The place reeks of sex and sweat and desperation; it's the seedy underside of Bat City, unacknowledged and tolerated. Every once in a while BL/ind stirs itself to conduct raids on the dozen or so warehouses in the city devoted to the weekend raves, but for the most part, BL/ind turns a blind eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and this world tonight is mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for More Joy Day 2012.
> 
> Title from PJ Harvey's _The Sky Lit Up_. Inspired by Lucifuge5's Sharpest Lives fanmix (re)verso.
> 
> Ebook available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4494519).

The warehouse is packed with people moving to the driving rhythm of the music. These are the not-so-good citizens of Battery City who stopped taking their BL/ind-mandated mood smoothers on Thursday night in anticipation of the wild weekend.

Ghoul calls them Wannabes. Poison smiles, sharp and mocking. He just calls them easy.

The place reeks of sex and sweat and desperation; it's the seedy underside of Bat City, unacknowledged and tolerated. Every once in a while BL/ind stirs itself to conduct raids on the dozen or so warehouses in the city devoted to the weekend raves, but for the most part, BL/ind turns a blind eye.

It doesn't matter to Poison. For him, it's a place to pick up intel, score drugs, make some cash and get laid. In no particular order

A pretty young thing catches his eye, plump curves and a saucy smile, inviting. Poison stalks toward her, licking his lips, imagining how sweet she tastes. When he's close enough, he dips down for a kiss.

She tastes of youth and innocence and Poison grins against her _redred_ lips. He's about to pull away, jerk his head toward the door and someplace quieter when someone falls against him, pushing him away from the girl. He shoves back with hip and elbow and when he looks again, the girl is gone, swept away in the crowd.

"Sorry!"

Poison turns to look at the guy who almost knocked him over, who's now shouting an apology at him.

He looks a little younger than Poison, pale skin that's never seen the sun, short dark hair; he looks like every other BL/ind drone that Poison's ever run across. His pupils are blown; he might not be taking his mood stabilizers, but he's floating on _something_. Probably not anything approved by BL/ind, though.

He's beautiful and Poison _wants_ so hard it's like a punch to the gut.

"Hey, pretty," he shouts back, grinning. He grabs a hold of the pretty's waist, letting his fingers dig in a little as Poison pulls him close. "What's your name?"

"Gerard," the guy says.

"Mmmm." Poison licks along the curve of Gerard's ear, feeling a shudder run through him. He guides Gerard closer, rubbing against him in time with the music. He feels Gerard's cock, hard and hot, through the thin material of his pants. Poison noses at Gerard's hairline, watching as goosebumps shiver down his neck. They're surrounded by a crowd and all Poison can feel is the warmth of Gerard against him and the pounding of his own heart.

Poison wants to taste Gerard's pale skin, stretch his mouth around the width of his cock, suck him off and swallow him down. "You wanna go somewhere quiet, Gerard?"

Gerard nods frantically and grabs Poison's hand, holding tight and maneuvering through the crowd. He leads them out of the building, around the side, into a dim alleyway.

The crunch of gravel is loud as Poison drops to his knees, tearing at the buttons on Gerard's pants. "Fffuck," Gerard hisses and Poison can't keep the grin off of his face.

"Not tonight, sugar." Poison untangles Gerard's cock from his BL/ind-issue ugly white underwear and gives him a couple of quick strokes before leaning in and taking Gerard into his mouth. He's bigger than Poison expected, more than a mouthful, but that's okay; Poison loves that feeling of almost too much.

Gerard is gasping fast and loud above him, head thrown back against the rough brick wall and it just pushes Poison to open wider and take Gerard in deeper. He feels the bite of Gerard's fingers tugging on his hair and he moans deep in his throat, causing Gerard to shiver.

With one hand, he pins Gerard against the wall while the other fumbles with his jeans, getting his hand on his dick and just holding on, holding _tight_ as he sucks Gerard, bobbing his head and pulling the most deliciously obscene sounds out of Gerard, broken curses and insults and rumbling growls.

It doesn't take long before Gerard shouts hoarsely and arches, frozen for a long moment as his cock pulses in Poison's mouth, bitter and astringent. Poison swallows and turns his head, rubbing his face against the smooth skin of Gerard's hip as he jerks himself roughly, panting out curses. "Fucker—fuck, fuck, fuck—" Gerard fingers twist in his hair and the pinpricks of pain ratchet up his arousal. "So fucking close—fuck—"

"Come on," Gerard whispers and Poison can't hold back anymore, He bites into the flesh under his mouth and twitches, trembling under the electrifying surge of pleasure zinging through him.

"Fuck—" Poison rests against Gerard for a moment before finding the energy to tuck himself back into his pants and climb to his feet. Gerard looks as dazed as he feels, mouth open and wet and Poison can't resist. He presses their lips together and closes his eyes as a shiver runs across his nerves.

It almost hurts to stop kissing Gerard, but he makes himself do it. Poison looks into Gerard's hazy eyes and grins, cocky. "If you're ever out in the Zones, prettybaby, look me up. I'll show you a good time." Leaving is not what Poison wants to do, but it's what he's got to do. He doesn't belong here in Bat City, any more than Gerard belongs out in the Zones. He steals another kiss, sweet and soft and over too quick.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!"

Poison laughs and spins around, bowing with a flourish. "It's Poison, baby. Party Poison. At your service." Poison turns the corner and fades into the shadows. It's time to go home.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] And This World Tonight is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617434) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5)




End file.
